


Midnight - Tumblr Prompt 6

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Midnight was a very lonely time... First SM one-shot! Please review! Thanks to Transmissions From The Moon Tumblr Page for the prompts! I own nothing except the expansion on the characters. Any coincidence is purely that.





	Midnight - Tumblr Prompt 6

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everybody in the Anime world. I found these prompts through tumblr. Thanks to the Transmissions From The Moon Tumblr page. While I haven't submitted these for tumblr, I thought I might try them here first. My first three to five prompts will be solo pieces and chances are will not be Mamoru/Usagi-centric. 
> 
> Everything else, will be in a story format. However, I differ in that the prompts for the story version will not be Usagi/Mamoru.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first venture into the SM fandom. Constructive criticism allowed. Please no flames.
> 
> Thanks to the awesome author Kazekaitou for her awesome suggestions and encouragement!  
> (You seriously need to read her fics: "Multiplicity Royale" and "Buried Secrets, Buried Lies" - Amazing!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, and please review!  
> ~The Rising Phoenix~
> 
> PS - This prompt, and the next one "Mope" *could* be related, but do not have to be/necessarily are. They can be read as stand alone pieces.

**Midnight** \- 236 Words - Tumblr Prompt #6

* * *

Usagi looked up at the moonless, but star-filled night.

She missed her home. She missed her friends—her sisters. Missed _her_.

It was a cold clear night.

Usagi had left Japan a month ago for reasons not always clear in her own mind.

But her reasons were her own.

She often wondered what could have been, perhaps one day in the very distant future: what could be…

Usagi had her days where she wanted to go home. Desperately. But she couldn't, not yet.

She often wondered what her friends thought. Did they miss her? Were they angry? Did they hate her for leaving?

Should she return, would they welcome her back?

Would _she_ welcome her back?

But even a bit more important than what wasn't was:

Did she miss Usagi like Usagi missed her?

Back in Japan, the green eyed Senshi of nature, courage, and protection looked out at the same moonless night sky. She worried greatly for her missing friend.

Makoto doesn't know why Usagi left. No matter the reason, Makoto felt like she failed. Failed in her duty, her honor...Failed Usagi, and failed her Princess.

Makoto simply hoped one day Usagi could forgive her.

Makoto missed Usagi very much.

Had the nighttime been a two-way mirror, the two would have found themselves staring at each other.

They both hated this.

For midnight was a very lonely time to be awake with one's own thoughts.

* * *

**_(A/N: Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)_ **


End file.
